


The road to forgiveness

by Quietshade



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Matt takes Karen to an unexpected place after the Nelsons Christmas party.Karedevil Squad Secret Santa 2018 gift for @Karedevil4ever on Tumblr.





	The road to forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Daredevil bingo prompt: You're not alone.

Matt adjusted his necktie for the umpteenth time that night. It was a little crooked to the side, and he couldn't get it right. It was a silly detail that bothered him more than he was willing to admit. He was sure no one would notice, but he wanted things to be as perfect as possible that night. Sadly, neckties were far from his specialty.

Matt sighed and gave up on the tie. He knocked twice on the door, and heard Foggy shout a “Coming!” in the background.

“Matt!” His best friend looked relieved to see him for some reason. He brought Matt into quick hug and whispered. “Thank God you're here.”

Matt frowned.

“Is your mom insisting on grandchildren again?” He asked, taking off his coat and putting his in the closet next to the door.

“Worse.” Matt raised an eyebrow in surprise. Foggy shook his head and led Matt to the living room, where the family was gathered.

They were celebrating at Foggy's apartment that year, which meant the extended Nelson family was missing. Still, just the main branch of the family was enough to have the apartment bursting with life. The children were playing together with their new toys in the corner they'd taken as their own, running from time to time, back to the kitchen to get more snacks. The adults, on the other hand, were split in smaller groups, with the largest being the women talking on the sofa. Marci and Anna were among them.

“If you want your marriage to last, you must have a winter wedding.” Aunt Sue insisted.

“Don't listen to her sweetheart.” aunt Rylei told an uncomfortable Marci. “What you need is a September wedding. Love will come on its own, but the money won’t.”

“Wait, did you propose?” Matt asked in a whisper. He knew Foggy was looking for a window to propose, but he'd thought he would wait for the holidays to be over before trying.

“No! I haven't, that's the problem.” Foggy answered a little desperate. “I don't even know how they got there.”

Matt chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder in sympathy. He felt bad for Marci. She seemed bored out of her mind and close to running away from her future in-laws.

“I'll see if I can get them to change the subject, or at least save Marci from it.” Foggy made a small noise in protest and tried to grab his friends arm, but Matt was too fast for him.

“Merry Christmas.” Matt greeted, with the most charming smile he could muster. The conversation stopped as all the ladies turned to face him.

Matt frowned when he heard Marci whisper an amused “Oh dear”.

“Merry Christmas, Matty!” Anna Nelson was the first one to stand and hug him. “Hey Nancy, the other best man is here!”

Matt opened his mouth to reply but he was being pulled into another hug before he could. The next few minutes were a blur of hugs, kisses, and even some groping, which only paused whenever someone had a comment or question about his role in the fictitious wedding.

By the time he managed to get away from the group of women and back to Foggy, Matt was flushed, a little ruffled, and close to panicking.

“I tried to warn you.” Foggy said apologetically, offering him a bottle of beer, which he accepted gladly.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Just a little too late. Matt was suddenly glad that Maggie had never gone beyond asking about Karen's whereabouts and well-being. He didn't think he could deal with someone as insistent as Anna Nelson. “Can't say I envy you.”

Foggy laughed and pushed him towards the mini bar, where his father and brother were drinking. “For future reference, never walk into a wedding conversation.”

Matt laughed. “Duly noted.”

“Hey, Matt.” Theo greeted him. “Merry Christmas, man.”

“Merry Christmas.” he greeted back.

Matt smiled when Edward Nelson’s hands landed on both, his and Foggy’s shoulders. “Where's your third, boys?”

“She's coming in later, had to do something first.” Foggy answered.

“Girls always keeping us waiting, huh?” His father laughed, but then his features turned more serious. “Hey, no flirting this year, Fog. Can't have your Ma wondering if you're cheating on Marci for the rest of the year.”

The comment got a laugh out of Theo and Matt. Foggy, on the other hand, groaned and buried his face on his hands. “One time. You flirt while drunk, one time, and no one will ever let you forget about it.”

They’d introduced Karen to the Nelson's Christmas the previous year. Things were going great until Foggy crossed the line from tipsy to very much drunk, and started shamelessly flirting with Karen. She'd taken it as usual, indulging when harmless, deflecting when not. But at the end of the night half of the Nelsons were convinced she would be the next addition to the family. Then Marci had come around, and their appreciation for Karen had turned into apprehension about Foggy cheating with her.

“I don’t know, Foggy. It’s kinda hard for us to forget.” Matt teased. That was particularly true in his case. Watching Foggy try, and fail, to woo Karen had been both embarrassing and painful.

“Agreed. It’s not everyday we get to hear you singing to a lady.” Theo said with a smirk. “Pretty hard to forget, Fog.”

“How did the song go, again?” Edward asked, tapping his chin as he faked to be thinking hard about it.

“Oh, I know.” Uncle Timmy said, leaning on his side so he could get a better view of Foggy.

“I just want you for my own.  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you!”

Somewhere in the middle, Edward and the other Nelson brother joined Timmy. When they finished singing every Nelson, but Foggy, clapped and cheered. Foggy rested his arms against the counter top and hid his face in them.

“Oh God, make it stop.” he pleaded.

Edward clapped his son's shoulder. “I think he got it boys.” His uncles and cousins laughed. Soon everyone was back minding their own business.

Foggy turned to Matt with a small sigh. “Please, tell me you have a plan to get her back.”

“I'm working on it.” Matt answered, a hand coming to rest over the small box in his suit jacket's pocket.

Foggy straightened, looking more interested. “Do you need help? Am I finally back on wingman duties?” He paused. “No, wait. I don't think that'd work with Karen.”

Matt laughed and took a sip of his beer. “Don't worry. I think I'm fine.”

“I hope so. I'm this close to locking you two in the office until you figure it out.”

“Really Foggy?”

“What? I’ll go crazy if I had to take another month with all the longing, and the touching, and the tension. Ugh.” He made a face.

“It’s-it’s not bad.” Matt said feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He knew he had a hard time keeping his hands off Karen as of late, but he thought he'd been discreet in front of Foggy.

“Whatever lets you sleep at night, buddy.” Foggy answered taking a sip of his own beer.

Matt shook his head and turned his attention back to Anna and Marci. They were still going on about weddings, although they were discussing colors now. Marci was glancing longingly at them every so often, but every time she tried to get away someone would block her attempt.

“Shouldn’t you be saving her?”

“I tried.” Foggy complained, “Spoiler alert, it didn’t go well. I’m open to ideas if you have any.”

“Sorry, I’m fresh out.” He didn’t want to tempt fate anymore than he had already.

“We can take on Fisk, the Punisher, ninjas, corrupt government agents, but a group of enthusiastic women? Out of the question. If that ain't sad I don’t know what is.”

Matt chuckled and continued drinking his beer. A couple of minutes passed when Karen’s familiar scent reached his nose. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, taking the time to enjoy it before it got mixed with the other smells in the apartment.

“Is something wrong?” Foggy’s worried voice broke his concentration.

“Um, no.” He blinked. “Karen is here.”

“It’s not so bad, he said.” Foggy muttered as he made his way to the door.

Karen had knocked only once when Foggy opened the door and ushered her inside.

“Hey,” She kissed Foggy’s cheek while taking off her coat. “Sorry, I’m late.”

Matt knew, by the way a few hearts skipped a beat around the room, that she looked stunning. He let his senses pick the details of her appearance. She was wearing one of the tight dresses Matt loved so much, a red one that showed some cleavage and highlighted her elegant curves and neck. Her hair was down, curling towards the end in a way that suited the cut of the dress. Even with his fragmented image of her, he would agree that she was gorgeous.

“Not at all.” Foggy said taking her arm to bring her to the minibar. “You arrived at the perfect time, right after all the embarrassing stories.”

“Really? You need to tell me about that later.”

“Not gonna happen.” Karen laughed and waved at the rest of the Nelson family. Matt's own heart skipped a beat or two when her gaze settled on him and she licked her lips.

“Hey.” he greeted.

“Hi.” She greeted back, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

One of his hands found its way to her forearm, and his thumb brushed her skin as it slid down, leaving a small trail of goosebumps behind. It took all his willpower not to steal an ill advised kiss when her breath hitched at the contact. It was as comforting as it was frustrating to know he wasn’t the only one having a hard time controlling his body reactions.

They really needed to fix things before the tension got too high even for him.

Karen stepped back and cleared her throat. “I, uh, brought some pies.” She told an amused Foggy, whose face lightened at her words.

“You are a genius, Miss Page.” He took the bag of pies from Karen’s hand and made a beeline to the sofa. “Hey Ma, Karen brought some pies. Would you ladies be so kind to warm them up?”

Finally, the pies did the trick and the conversation broke down. Mrs. Nelson stood to greet Karen effusively, before dragging her away into the kitchen. Karen looked back at them a few times on the way there, her expression between mild panic and disappointment. Matt almost protested about it. He suspected that Anna wasn’t grabbing Karen aside for the pies but to keep her away from Foggy.

Matt turned to his best friend with an annoyed look “Really Foggy?”

His friend lifted both hands in the air. “You’re the one who suggested saving Marci.”

“Not using Karen as bait!” he replied petulantly.

“Next year, we’re celebrating Christmas with the Stahls.” Marci declared, interrupting their argument. She leaned against her boyfriend’s side and stole his drink. “Don’t get me wrong, Foggy bear. I like your family but they can be… a little too enthusiastic.”

“I get it.” Foggy kissed her. “I could use a some peace myself.”

Matt scoffed. “Merry Christmas, Marci.” He muttered, giving Foggy his beer before moving away with direction to the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas.” She said a little disconcerted. Her eyes followed him to the kitchen before turning back to Foggy. “What’s up with him?”

Foggy laughed. “Don’t mind it.”

Matt found Karen discussing her grandmother's apple pie recipe with three of the Nelson women. Anna smiled at him when she noticed him approaching.

“Hey Matty.” He nodded at her, smiling when Karen's heartbeat speeded at the mention of his name. “What can we do for you?”

“Do you mind if I steal Karen for a few minutes?”

Anna's eyes fell on Karen before going back to Matt. He felt her gaze roam his face in search of something. Matt was glad to be wearing his glasses, he felt like she could see right into his very soul, and whatever she found there made her smile. “Not at all. All yours.”

Karen gave them a quick apology and grabbed his arm.

“Is something wrong?” She asked a little worried.

“No. But I thought you could use some saving.”

Karen laughed softly. “My hero.”

She led him back to the mini bar. Matt heard Marci whisper a small “Oh” when they passed by Foggy and her. Neither of them tried to follow them and Matt was grateful for it.

“How was lunch with Ellison?”

“It was great. Ellison wants me to bring you and Foggy next year.” She answered, letting go of his arm to search in the freezer for a drink. “But I think he just wants to complain about you poaching me for the firm.”

Matt wanted to point out that they hadn't poached her since Ellison had fired her first, but it felt bad to bring it up. Technically, it had been his fault that she'd been fired. He assumed Karen was happy working with them, but as much as he loved having her around, he didn't want her to sacrifice her dreams for them.

“Do you miss working for the bulletin?” Matt asked.

“Sometimes.” She admitted, opening a beer bottle and taking a sip from it. “But I prefer working with you.”

Matt beamed at that. “Well, I'm glad you're with us.” Karen smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ear, then she saw something in him that made him frown. “What?”

“Your tie is a little crooked.” She put her beer on the counter top and grabbed his tie without warning. Matt gulped at the sudden proximity, and rubbed his sweaty palms against his trousers.

“I'm not very good at it.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Then it’s a good thing I don't mind helping you with it.” She said softly. She undid the knot so she could redo it properly, and patted his chest lightly when she finished. “All done.”

“Thanks.” He took a deep breath. “I-”

Edward's sudden high pitched whistle made Matt hiss in pain and bring a hand to his right ear. “Dinner time!”

“Are you alright?” Karen's worried expression easened when he nodded. She rubbed his arm softly before grabbing it so she could guide him to the table. “Come on.”

Matt sighed, disappointed he hadn’t have more time alone with her.

\--

Dinner was quick and uneventful, with the exemption of the occasional joke and story. Afterwards, everyone found themselves back in groups.

“You sure you don't want to work with us Marci?” Karen asked. “We could use someone with your character.”

“I'm sorry dear. I'm sure you can't afford my price tag.”

“It would be fun though.”

“Oh, I don't think we have the same idea of fun, Foggy bear.” she joked. “But you should consider taking more high profile cases. It would be easy to make a big name with your talent. Who knows, I might consider moving once you’re big enough.”

“After Fisk and the Punisher, I’m more than happy sticking to the small cases.” Foggy answered.

“Even if they pay in chickens and fruits?”

Matt chuckled at Karen’s question. “At least we won’t go hungry.” he added.

“That’s the spirit, Murdock!” Foggy said, hitting Matt’s arm playfully.

Marci sighed. “The way you waste your potential is a crime.”

“Is not a waste if people need our help.” Matt countered. “We’re making a difference, Marci.”

“I know.” She agreed, and Matt could detect a hint of pride in her voice.

“It’s not too late to change your mind.” Foggy said hopefully.

Marci kissed his cheek. “I’m fine where I am.” She turned to Karen with a smile. “So Karen.” Karen raised her eyebrows, surprised she was being addressed directly. “Are you traveling to Vermont for the New Year?”

Matt closed his eyes and resisted the urge to groan. It was hard to avoid talking about family during the holidays, but he’d hoped that for once things would go smoothly.

“Uh, no.” Karen answered awkwardly. “New Year is way more fun in here.”

“Oh… Is your family coming then?”

“No.” Karen cleared her throat. She was getting increasingly uncomfortable. “We, uh, I’m not very close to them.”

“Hey, I think Ma’s calling us.” Foggy said suddenly. Marci blinked at him and frowned confused, but he was pulling her away before she could question him. “Be right back!”

“He’s not very subtle.” Karen laughed, her tone off and forced.

“Subtlety has never been his strong suit.” He rubbed her arm. “Are you ok?”

Karen started to nod, but stopped mid way and shook her head instead. “I called my dad today.”

Matt still didn’t know much about Karen’s family. There hadn’t been many opportunities for him to ask about it following Fisk’s arrest, but from what he’d gather her relationship with her father was troubled at best. It was understandable. He could only imagine how much the tragedy had tainted it.

“He didn’t answer.” She continued. “I thought something had happened so I called our neighbor to make sure everything was fine. He’s just ignoring my calls.” Karen let out a melancholic sigh. “I guess he’s finally done with me.”

“Karen.”

“I’m sorry.” she said with a pained expression. “We’re supposed to be celebrating. Come, let’s go get Foggy.”

Matt’s heart bled at the pain hidden in her voice and the forced smile she gave him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her until the pain was gone, but neither of them would welcome the attention that would attract. Still, he needed to do something. He couldn’t leave her hurting and bleeding in her personal solitude. She deserved better than that, especially from him.

Matt grabbed her hand when she turned to look for Foggy. She looked back at him with a puzzled expression, but followed him when he pulled her. He took her out into the small balcony of the apartment. The night was cold and the winter wind blew relentlessly upon them, but the view and the silence more than made up for it.

“Wow.” She said a little breathless as she looked at the buzzing city beyond the railing. “That’s one hell of a view. No wonder Foggy doesn't want to move back.”

Matt laughed, and took off his suit jacket so he could put it on her shoulders.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m used to it.” Karen frowned in confusion. “I can't use winter gear to fight, the extra layers get in the way.”

“Don’t you get cold?”

Matt turned his head to the side and smiled when the music inside changed to Sinatra’s ‘Fly me to the moon’. Foggy’s doing, judging by the way he was smirking in their direction. He had to admit it, his friend had his moments. He couldn’t talk with Karen there, but that didn't mean he couldn't distract her.

“The trick is to be in constant movement.” He answered offering her his hand.

Karen’s lips turned up in a genuine smile. “I didn't know you could dance."

Matt tsked, moving his head sideways. "It's more like sway, really."

Karen’s laugh turned into a small gasp when his free hand settled on her hip. He tugged her closer and moved them in sync with the song. Karen relaxed in his arms, eventually her head came to rest on his shoulders. In that moment, all the noises and nuances around them disappeared, until there was nothing but her in his world.

\--

“Remind me not to challenge Theo again.” Foggy said, his voice a little slurred from all the alcohol.

“You say that every year, Fog.” Matt commented, as he searched the closet for his and Karen’s jackets.

Foggy leaned against the wall, head tilted up and eyes closed. “Right.” he said, sounding a little out of it. “He shouldn’t be so good at drinking. It isn’t fair.”

Matt laughed and grabbed the coats, before patting Foggy’s arm. “Come on buddy. I think you’re done for tonight.”

Foggy dragged his feet and leaned against Matt side, leaving his friend to take half of his weight. Marci and Karen stopped picking up the last of the mess when they entered the living room.

Marci sighed the moment she spotted Foggy. “Let’s put you to bed, babe.”

“Finally.” Foggy declared happily, making his way to Marci in unsteady steps. He threw one arm around her shoulders, and dropped a wet and dirty kiss on her lips.

“Foggy!” Marci yelped at the same time Karen said. “Ew, Foggy.”

He turned to Karen and pointed an uncoordinated finger at her. “No, you don’t get to complain. I’m the one stuck between you and... whatever you two are doing.”

Karen opened her mouth, then closed it and looked at Matt for help. Matt chuckled and handed her the coat. “Good night, and thanks for everything.”

Marci nodded at him and tried to get Foggy to move to their bedroom.

“That was fun.” Karen laughed and turned to look at him. “Do you want to share a taxi?”

Matt licked his lips, feeling a little nervous about his next idea. “Um, actually there’s something I want to show you. If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.” Karen took his hand. “Lead the way, Mr. Murdock.”

\--

“I think you just won the prize for odd places to visit during Christmas.” Karen said when they arrived at the local graveyard. “But, I should have expected the unexpected from you.”

Matt laughed and shrugged. “I like keeping things interesting.” He offered her the hand that wasn’t holding the two beers they’d picked on the way. Karen took it and let him walk her through the empty graveyard. They hadn’t make it too far when Matt stopped.

“Give me a moment.” He passed her the beers and walked to a grave with a double tombstone. He kneeled in front of it before crossing himself and doing a quick prayer.

Matt heard Karen take her phone from her purse and turn the flashlight on.

“Stick?” She asked a little amused.

“I promise it only gets more bizarre.” He stood and dusted his pants. He was very grateful she hadn’t brought up Elektra’s name. They needed to talk about her, soon, but not there.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He laughed. “But that’s a conversation for another time.”

He took the beers back from her and walked her further into the graveyard, until they arrived in front of an older grave.

“Matt…” Karen said in a heavy voice when she read the name on the tombstone.

“I can’t remember the last time I was here.” He admitted, and offered her one of the beers. “It was his favorite.” He explained when she frowned at it.

They drank in silence. Matt could tell Karen wanted to say something but she probably couldn’t find the words. It was fine. Matt hadn’t brought her there to comfort him.

“Do you know how he died?”

"I read about it.” She sounded embarrassed to admit it. “They shot him over a bet, no?”

“Yeah. What they don’t tell you in the papers is that he worked for the man that shot him. He was a corrupt boxer, Karen. He was supposed to go down on the fifth round the night they killed him. Instead, he cheated the fixers and bet on himself.” Matt laughed. “I encouraged him to win, you know? I heard about the fixing the day before and reminded him that the Murdocks always get up. I couldn’t visit him because I thought that I’d helped kill him.”

“Matt-”

He shook his head to stop her from continuing. “At some point I realized that he chose money and pride over a lifetime with his son, and my guilt turned into anger. But you see, Karen. The problem with being so angry at someone you love so much is that it tears your soul apart. It makes you bitter, so much that you want to make them pay for it, but at the same time you don’t want to hurt them because you love them.”

Karen gulped. “But you’re here now. You forgave him.”

“I did, but it was a long and hard road.” Matt sighed and took her hand in his. “I’m not pretending to know what you and your father are going through. What I’m trying to say, is that it might not be the end.”

  
Karen huffed. “Father Lantom told me something similar before he-” She gulped. “Before he died.”

“He was a man of great wisdom.”

A moment passed before Karen replied. “What if he never forgives me? Not everyone is as merciful as you, Matt.”

“You’re talking to a catholic, Karen. We’re masters at holding grudges.” He joked, before sobering up. “You can’t lose hope in him, or yourself. But, if for some reason he doesn’t forgive you. You're not alone, Karen. You’ll always have a home. Here. With me.”

Tears trailed down Karen’s cheeks and she whipped them roughly with her palm. Matt surrounded her with his arms, holding her like he’d wanted back at Foggy’s. He rubbed her back softly and let her cry until she was satisfied.

“Thanks.” She whispered when she calmed down, her forehead pressed against his chest,

“Always.” He kissed her temple. “I wish you could have met him. You would have liked each other.”

Karen hummed and turned to her side so she could face the tomb. She rested her head on Matt’s shoulder and asked “What was he like?”

Matt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Kind. Fun. Strong. There was nothing that could keep him down. No matter how ugly things turned he always found the strength to get up and move forward.” God knew Matt would’ve gone crazy after the accident if it wasn’t for his father’s strength.

“I would’ve loved to meet him.”

Matt smiled and remembered the present in his pocket. “I, uh, got you something.” He took the small box and offered it to her. “Merry Christmas, Karen.

“Thanks.” She smiled and opened the box. She took the small object inside it and lifted it to the sky so she could examine it against the moon’s pale light.

“It’s a hair brooch of a-”

“Of a monkey. Like the balloon.” She finished with a grin. “You’re full of surprises today, Mr Murdock.”

Matt opened his mouth to reply with something cocky, but her mouth covered his before he could.

The kiss was slow and deep. They were happy to relearn the taste and shape of their lips, and relish in the intimacy of the moment. He let his forehead rest against her when they parted for air, not ready to let her go just yet.

“No more lies.” She whispered after a moment. “No more hiding.” She swallowed. “And no other women.”

There was pain in those last words. It shamed him to know he’d hurt her, and that she felt the need to say those words. He’d really messed things up with her. It was a miracle, and a sign of her incredible compassion, that she was giving him a second chance.

“I’m yours, Karen. Any way you want me.” He kissed her forehead. “But there’s a lot I need to explain... and a lot I need to apologize for. If you want, we can talk about it over some wine. I have a bottle waiting for us at the apartment.”

“I would love that.” She dropped a soft kiss on his lips. “Merry Christmas, Matt.”

  
\--

  
“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy.”

Matt groaned at the sound of his ringtone. He hated when his best friend called him early after a long night. Matt tried to roll onto his belly to get to the phone, but a warm and soft weight on his chest stopped him. He blinked confused at first but the scent of Karen skin brought back the previous night.

“Ignore.” He turned to his side so he could bring Karen closer to him. She sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled against his chest. Matt kissed her hair and let himself be swallowed by the darkness that was filled with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in the background Foggy is complaining to Marci that Matt and Karen are ignoring him again.


End file.
